


I've Got My Ion You

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Baby, we've got chemistry [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Richie is kinda like bill nye, but dorkier, don't eat science kiddos, give me science puns or give me death, parent Eddie, science guy Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: When Eddie's son is cast on a popular science show, Richie Tozier’s Lab Rats Eddie is thrilled. Only one problem, he has immediate feelings for the host. Can he deny the chemistry that's brewing between them?





	I've Got My Ion You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiefuckinkaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/gifts).



 

“Okay Kevin, just add that  liquid- Slowly!! There you go! That’s perfect! And now we have-” The kids on the stage _ooh’_ ed as the substance changed from liquid into an oozing foam, pouring out of the container and down the stage to the floor. Several of them poked it, giggling at the consistency. 

“Now it may look like marshmallow but remember kids-”

“Don’t eat science!” The kids echoed back.

The man on the stage grinned and Eddie found himself smiling too. Richie Tozier was amazing with kids, he had a way of engaging each of them while still engaging the home audience. It was one of the reasons his science show was so popular, parents loved that it was educational and kids loved that it was interesting- and that Richie had a habit of setting himself on fire. There was a running tally in the background, showing how many days it had been since last time he set himself or something else on fire. It rarely got above ten.

Eddie watched as they moved onto the next experiment, the kids all talking at once and asking Richie a million questions. At the front of the pack was his son, Noah. It was Noah’s first day and he had been a ball of nervous energy all morning. Being on Dr. Tozier’s lab Rats had been his dream since he was old enough to watch the show. Kids had to be 7 to audition and, for months, he had been counting down the days to the next audition.

Last week he and Eddie had woken up early to go sit in a small room with a dozen other kids ranging from 7 to 13. He’d tried to temper his son’s excitement, not wanting him to be too disappointed if he didn’t get picked, but he had nailed the audition, listening perfectly to the instructor and asking questions in a clear voice. Eddie had been so proud he nearly burst, knowing how much Noah had rehearsed for this- asking Eddie to pretend to be Richie and doing fake experiments with him. The next day they’d gotten the call that he had made it on and Eddie had never seen his son so excited. He’d let out a high pitched scream before running around the living room, telling his hamsters that he made it on the show. Eddie had watched, equally excited if far less animated. Of course, he still made Noah promise that he wouldn’t let his grades slip in school and that he needed to practice the piano weekly but, really, Eddie was as thrilled as him. He’d quickly agreed to the requirements, saying that yes, they’d happily start next week. 

“We have a new member with us today.” Richie said, pulling his thick safety goggles off his eyes and using them as a makeshift headband for his unkempt hair. “Tell us about yourself buddy.” He put his hands on his narrow hips, proudly displaying the logo for the show that decorated his lab coat- ‘Dr Tozier’s Lab Rats’ was written over the top in lime green font, with a cartoon of rats wearing goggles and safety coats underneath. The kids all had the same image on their smocks.  

Noah’s eyes went wide as the cameras swung to him but he faltered for only a second. “I’m Noah! I’m in the first grade. I love science and dinosaurs and cooking and…” He paused, furrowing his small brow. “And my dad! Hi dad!” Noah waved to him, his whole body swaying and Eddie gave a small wave back, chuckling.

“That’s great buddy! Will you help me with this next experiment?” Noah nodded and Eddie watched as they carefully put on gloves before reaching into a tank and grabbing something that looked like a wet rock.

“He’s doing really well.” A voice said behind him. Eddie turned to see his long time friend Mike Hanlon. He and his husband Stan had a daughter on the show. Currently, she was dancing behind the others, trying to see what was happening.

“He’s a natural on camera, who knew. He didn’t get that from me.” Eddie agreed, still watching his son. He’d nearly dropped the item but Richie was right there, ready to help him. “Richie is really good with the kids.” 

Mike grinned at him. “Yea, it’s different seeing him in real life huh? Is he even sexier?” 

“Shut up!” Eddie hissed, looking around. He’d made the mistake of telling Mike months ago that he thought Richie was cute, especially when he interacted with the kids, and Mike had never let him forget it. “He could hear you!” 

Mike laughed, shaking his head. “He’s mid-skit. It’s fine. You can stare all you want Eddie.” 

Eddie shushed him again, looking around to see if anyone else had heard. Perhaps he had a small crush on the man but he knew it was fanciful, they’d never even met. Eddie compared it to his feelings for Chris Evans or Ryan Reynolds.

Except that Ryan Reynolds wasn’t currently walking towards him with an arm slung over Noah. Eddie straightened a bit, pulling down his shirt. 

“Hey Mike,” Richie said, grinning at the other man and giving him a handshake. “Long time no see. And you must be Edward?” Richie asked, turning his attention to Eddie.

And damn, this was why you didn’t meet your crushes. Eddie’s mouth went dry as he tried to reply, every single word he knew escaping him. He could feel Mike grinning beside him. “He goes by Eddie.” Mike offered when he was silent a beat too long. 

“Yea, I’m Eddie.” He offered a hand and Richie shook it, grinning broadly. 

“Well Eddie we usually do a walk through with the parents, I like to get to know them since I’ll be stealing your kid twice a week. And it sets their minds at ease to see the set and hear about the safety measures.”

Eddie nodded, glancing at his son. “Do you want to come with buddy?” He asked.

Before Noah could reply Mike stepped in, “Come on Noah, let me show you the snack room. Daisy is already there.”

Noah’s eyes lit up. “Do they have pop tarts?” He asked excitedly and Mike nodded. Noah looked at him with pleading eyes.

“One.” Eddie said, holding up a finger. “I’ll pick you up there.” 

“Deal!” Noah nodded, taking Mike’s outstretched hand and walking with him, telling him everything about the show. Eddie smiled fondly at them.

“You two must be close. Noah seems to trust Mike.” Richie said, also watching as they walked away.

Eddie nodded. “We went to high school together. Mike’s been in Noah’s life since he was born.” He owed Mike and Stan a lot, more than he could ever repay, not that they’d ever ask.

“Lucky guy, Noah seems great.” 

“He is. I mean, sometimes he wakes up at 5am and rearranges the whole living room into a hamster maze but, “He shrugged. “That’s normal. Overall he’s fantastic, and he listens well. I’m lucky. I’m not sure I could handle a bad kid on my own.”

“That maze thing sounds like something I would have done as a kid. I had guinea pigs though. Needed bigger tunnels.” He pointed down a hall. “We’ll start in the back and work our way up to the stage.”

Eddie nodded, following Richie. “How’d you end up with a show?” He asked, even though he knew the story. He’d read Richie’s wikipedia page several times. 

“I used to have a travelling show. I’d go to elementary schools and perform some easy experiments with the kids. One of the parents was in TV and she thought I had something. That was,” He paused, thinking. “Five years ago. I can’t believe the dumb luck.”

“You’re really great out there.” Eddie said, feeling like a fanboy. “The kids love you. That episode about climate change? Noah’s made me watch it at least two dozen times.”

Richie chuckled. “You’re probably sick of my face then.”

“Never.” Eddie said then he stopped, realizing how it sounded. “I mean, it’s better than watching Super Why for the tenth time.”

“I’ll put that on my next review- ‘Eddie says we’re slightly better than ‘Super Why’!” Eddie rolled his eyes, lightly hitting Richie’s arm. The other man smirked at him, his eyes bright and teasing and Eddie had to remind himself to breath. 

They stopped in front of a room and Richie swiped his key, opening the door and ushering Eddie in. 

It wasn’t a big room, barely more than a closet, lined with wigs, costumes and a variety of science instruments. Richie let the door close behind him and gestured. “Here’s where we keep the supplies.” 

Eddie looked around, giving him a fake ooh and ahh. “Do you always start tours in the closet?”

“Nah,” Richie shook his head, curls bouncing. He still had faint impressions of goggles on his forehead. Eddie wanted to reach up and trace the indents. “Only when the touree is cute.” 

He flushed, trying to step back but instead tripping on some foam noodles that were on the floor. Richie’s hand darted out and grabbed Eddie, holding him upright. “Shit, sorry, did I misread this? Are you married?” 

Eddie shook his head. “No, I’m- not.” Richie’s hand was still on his arm and it was hard to concentrate. 

“Are you straight?” Richie asked, again. 

He let out a small laugh, “Definitely not.” 

Richie relaxed then grinned. “Great so, good, what’s the problem?” His thumb brushed over Eddie’s forearm, probably trying to calm him down except it had the opposite effect. 

He bit his bottom lip, reminding himself that he needed to be a good parent. “Noah just got on your show. And he’s really excited about it. Like, over the moon excited. I can’t ruin that for him.”

Richie looked disappointed but he nodded, dropping his hold on Eddie’s arm. “Damn, cute and a good parent. Okay fine.” He reached behind Eddie and opened the door. “Do you still want the tour or did I make it totally weird?”

Eddie nodded, “You didn’t and I’d love it.”

“Good, the tour has my best jokes. For example, how do you organize a space party?” He paused as Eddie shrugged. “You planet!” Eddie snorted, shaking his head as Richie laughed uproariously at his own joke. 

Even with Eddie’s clear ground rules for himself it wasn’t easy to be around Richie. Every time he brought Noah to the show Richie would come over and talk to them, usually cracking a science pun that Noah would repeat for days. He was professional but Eddie couldn’t stop himself from falling for him even more. He was funny and kind, great with kids and a giant dork. Noah practically worshipped the ground he walked on, constantly asking if he could come to dinner. Eddie had to tell his son that Richie was allergic to hamsters so he’d stop asking. 

“Go out with him.” Mike told him a month later after Noah had asked (again) about Richie coming over, promising to clean the living room really well. 

Eddie shook his head, watching Noah pick out a lab coat and goggles. “He’s probably not even interested anymore.”

Mike scoffed. “Eddie, he’s even more interested. Do you see him talking to the other parents? No, he makes a beeline right for you. Do you have any idea how jealous Daisy is of all the show stuff Noah gets to take home?”

“I didn’t ask for that!” Eddie cried, feeling terrible. Richie had been giving Noah some of the show’s take home experiments to test and report back on. Noah was thrilled, insisting on taking meticulous notes to share with Richie. 

“I know.” Mike clapped a hand on his back. “But I’m just saying, I don't think he’s less interested.” 

“Mike I can’t. You know that.” Eddie said, watching Richie gather the kids and explain what they were doing that day. Nothing with Richie was simple. Eddie told himself that this was for the best but Mike was there, constantly telling him to admit that he was just scared of being in a relationship rather than hiding behind his son. Even if it was true Eddie didn’t want to hear it, he’d stormed off after Mike had said that, waiting in the parent’s lounge until Noah was done. 

His eyes roamed over Richie, he’d gotten a haircut recently and he’d had dreams about running his hands through it.  

Unfortunately, his daydream was cut off as he heard a shrill voice call his name. “Eddie!” He turned, seeing Myra, his ex wife, waddling up to him. “This place is a maze, you should have met me outside.”

“There’s signs.” Eddie replied, catching Mike’s eye. The other man rolled his eyes then left, leaving Eddie and Myra alone.

“You know I’m terrible with directions.” She turned to the stage, scowling. “Is that safe? Does that man know what he’s doing?”

The kids were doing an electricity experiment, trying to figure out which materials would conduct electricity. Richie was holding the ends of wires and touching them to the end of items the kids picked out, encouraging them to pay attention to what worked and what didn’t. 

“Yes Myra, he has a PHD I think he can manage.” 

Myra huffed, clearly not believing Eddie. This was the first time she’d come to the set, despite Noah’s pleas for her to visit sooner. She was taking him for the weekend and had agreed to pick him up from the show. For the rest of the episode Eddie had to listen to her heavy sighs and complaints, hoping that she at least wouldn’t say any of it to Noah. 

When filming was done Noah ran over to them. “Did you see? A potato can conduct electricity.” He said the last word slowly, trying hard not to trip over the syllables. 

“I did! That’s so cool buddy!” Eddie said after a beat, when it was clear Myra wasn’t going to reply. 

“Go get your bag baby,” Myra told him. “I’d like to leave.” 

Noah bobbed his head, rushing off to the cast room. Eddie was debating whether to say anything to Myra when Richie walked up, hand extended. “Hi there, I’m Richie.” He said. He was wearing a shirt that said ‘You know why you can’t trust atoms? They make up everything!’ and Eddie could feel the judgement radiating off Myra. “Noah’s a great kid.”

Myra looked at him like he had admitted to being a murderous clown. “I know.” She said, pointedly ignoring his hand. Instead she looked at Eddie. “I’m going to find my son. I’ll see you Sunday Eddie.”

Eddie gave her a small wave, sighing heavily. 

“She’s charming.” Richie commented and Eddie snorted.

“She’s terrible. But she’s Noah’s mom and she’s good to him so I try to get along with her.” 

Richie nodded, watching Eddie. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Richie-” He started but the other man shook his head.

“As friends, cross my heart. No hanky panky.” 

Eddie bit his lip, knowing he should say no, but instead found himself nodding. He wanted to go out with another adult, he wanted to forget about all of Myra’s annoyed sighs and grunts. 

He glanced at Richie and his heart leapt at how delighted he looked. “I know just the place.” Richie said, tearing off his coat. “Give me ten minutes. Don’t leave.” Richie stood there until Eddie nodding, chuckling at how Richie grinned and leapt away, wrapping up some last minute things.

Eddie wandered around the set while he waited, laughing at the post-its that Richie had stuck around the set, reminders of the next experiment or the kids preferences. He had scrawled out some jokes too-  _ Did you hear oxygen and magnesium got together? _

_ OMG! _ \- and Eddie found himself smiling at them. Richie was truly an absent minded professor, a forgetful genius.

“Back!” Richie declared, running back to him. “Nine minutes flat.” He offered Eddie an arm, “Shall we?”

“Do you offer a lot of non-dates your arm?” He asked, already taking it.

“Oh, absolutely.” Richie told him, patting his hand. “Kids, old ladies, charming men, everyone.”

Eddie laughed, letting Richie lead him to his car. Eddie crawled in the passenger seat, noticing that Richie’s backseat was full of junk. “Are you a hoarder?” He asked, seeing at least three egg cartons and 5 shirts.

“What?” Richie asked and Eddie pointed. “Oh, no. I pick up stuff for the show whenever I see something we could use. I just don’t always remember to bring it in.” 

They talked comfortably for the short drive. Eddie was finally used to Richie enough that he didn’t stammer out answers or get too flustered by his constant flirting. They parked in front of a bar and Richie held the door open for Eddie, explaining that it was a molecular gastronomy restaurant. 

“Of course this is where you’d pick.” Eddie said, glancing at a pile of foam on someone’s plate. 

“It’s a cool place!” Richie said as their waitress brought them back. Once they had menus Richie launched into an explanation of the science behind it. It sounded like a speech he’d given before.

“Do you bring all your dates here?” Eddie asked, pulling out his glasses to read the menu. 

“No, only my non-dates.” Richie replied with a grin. 

Eddie realized how it sounded and tried to backtrack but Richie raised a hand, “Relax. I won’t jump your bones. We’re friends, I heard you.”

Something in Eddie’s stomach sank. Even though it was his rule he didn’t like hearing Richie agree to it. Once they had ordered drinks and appetizers the two fell into an easy conversation, Eddie asking Richie about his favorite episodes (anything with explosions) and Richie asking about Noah. 

Afterwards Richie insisted on taking him out for ice cream and then proceeded to steal bites of Eddie’s cone whenever he could. “You’re going to get a brain freeze.” Eddie told him after Richie swallowed another pilfered bite.

“No you just gotta,” Richie opened his mouth and pointed to the roof of it. “Pud your tongue on da top of your mouth.” Eddie giggled, shaking his head at Richie, who grinned back at him. “It’s science Eds, useful science.” He said, switching back to normal.

Eddie rolled his eyes- both at Richie and the nickname. It had started a few weeks ago and despite his protests seemed to have stuck. “Another lap around the park?” Richie asked.

“Don’t you have something better to do with your Friday night?”

Richie smiled at him, a softer smile than his normal one. “I honestly don’t.” 

Butterflies bloomed in Eddie’s stomach. To combat them he grabbed Richie’s hand and took a lick of his ice cream. “Revenge.” He said, then frowned. “What adult gets cookie monster ice cream?” He asked, shaking his head.

“The cool ones.” Richie told him. Then he pointed at a tree, explaining to Eddie in great detail how root systems worked. Eddie honestly never thought the topic would interest him but hearing Richie explain it, complete with hand gestures that sent drops of ice cream flying, he  was fascinated. 

“Hey Eds, nearly forgot,” Richie said another hour later as he pulled up to Eddie’s car. They were back in the studio parking lot. Eddie had resisted the urge to invite Richie over, knowing that any resolve he had would crumble. “In three weeks we’re taking a trip to do a live show. The other kids are coming, if Noah can. And I need a second parent chaperone, if you’re free.” 

Eddie pulled out his phone, checking the dates. “We’re both in.” 

Richie grinned. “Brilliant.”  
The next three weeks were more of the same, except that Mike wouldn’t shut up about how Eddie and Richie were clearly dating, even if neither admitted it. Richie had taken him out for drinks twice more, both times after Myra had taken Noah, and Eddie had started collecting things for the show too, loving how Richie lit up at his finds. 

“There’s nothing there.” Eddie insisted again as they waited for the small bus. “We’re friends.”

“Friends who want to see each other naked.” Mike replied. “I’ve seen how he looks at you.” 

Eddie’s reply was choked off as Richie wandered over, grinning at them. “My two favorite parents, hello.”

“You only say that because we’re the two that show up and bring snacks.” Eddie replied.

Richie shrugged, “Maybe.” He glanced at Eddie’s backpack. “What did you bring this time?”  
“Gushers and fruit by the foot.” He said, laughing as Richie pumped his arm. The bus pulled up and everyone started to load on, Richie and Eddie taking care of the bags.

“I don’t know if you saw but uh,” Richie coughed, hanging a hand on his neck. “We’re rooming together.”

Eddie’s head snapped up so fast he hit it on the bus. “We’re what?” He squeaked, rubbing it with his palm. “I thought I was with Noah.”

Richie shook his head, watching his reaction. “New sleeping arrangements. Mike is with the kids.”

Eddie closed his eyes, “I’m going to kill him.” He muttered. 

“We can switch back, if you’d rather.” Richie said. Eddie opened his eyes and saw that Richie looked embarrassed, like this was his fault.

He shook his head. “It’ll be fine.” It was only one night. Maybe he could finally prove to Mike that there was nothing there if he did this. 

“Excellent.” Richie said, closing the back and climbing on the bus.

Eddie followed, falling into a seat by Mike and glaring. “I know what you did.” He muttered as Richie started an enthusiastic round of ‘wheels on the bus’ with the kids.

“Moved things along?” Mike asked innocently. Eddie didn’t reply, he couldn't use the words he wanted in front of the kids. 

The show went perfectly, all the kids did great and the audience loved Richie. Afterwards all of them went out for dinner and ice cream. By the time they got to the hotel the kids were exhausted, Eddie had to carry Noah to his bed.

“Do you want to watch a movie with us?” Richie asked Mike as they stood at their doors. “It’s still early.”

Mike shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll read for a bit. Enjoy your night.” Richie may have missed the wink that followed but Eddie didn’t. He glared at Mike but the other man didn’t notice, or pretended not to.

“Just us.” Richie said, stretching out on one of the beds. His shirt rose up, revealing a small patch of bare skin that Eddie’s eyes locked on. It wasn’t fair, how damn inviting that small patch was, he wanted to run his lips over it. 

He realized he was staring a beat too late and Richie was watching him with a curious expression. “Eds?” 

“Just us,” He parroted, sitting on the other bed. “How about that movie?”

Richie nodded, throwing him the remote. “But if it’s scary you have to hold me.” 

He channel surfed for a minute, eventually landing on an old black and white horror movie. To his surprise Richie stood up and plopped on his bed. When Eddie looked at him Richie said, “I was serious. I’m a ‘fraidy cat.”

“I- fine.” Eddie said. The bed was too small for him to move over much and they ended up sitting by each other, sides pressed together. He could faintly smell burnt hair from an experiment Richie had nearly messed up. 

“You know Eds, I was serious earlier.” Richie said, still watching the TV. “About you being one of my favorite parents.” 

“I’m already helping you chaperone you don’t need to butter me up.” 

Richie shook his head, looking at Eddie. “No, I mean. I can tell how much you love Noah. You’re always at the studio and I’ve seen how you listen when he talks. It’s not like some parents that wait for their kids to be done, you really listen and you ask questions. I really admire that.”

He looked at Richie. Had his eyes always been so blue? He’d swapped out his normal contacts for black framed glasses and Eddie swore it made his eyes better. “Well, thank you.” 

“And you give stuff up for him. When I asked you out you didn’t even hesitate because you were worried about him.” 

Eddie wasn’t sure when but at some point Richie had gotten closer, inches separated them now. “I’d do anything for him.” Eddie said quietly.  His palms were starting to sweat and it took every fiber of his self control not to close the distance. 

Richie watched him for a beat then licked his lips, saying, “Maybe you should do something for yourself.” 

They stared at each other for another second and then they were kissing. Eddie didn’t know who had moved first but his lips were against Richie’s and time had stopped. He brought his hands up to Richie’s hair, finally running his fingers through it and Richie moaned into his mouth. The noise sent shivers down his spine. The floodgates broke and all Eddie could think about was Richie- his mouth, his tongue. In a fluid motion Eddie moved to straddle the other man, breaking the kiss for only a second before titling Richie’s lips back up to meet his. Richie’s hands were on his lower back, pressing into him like he need it to keep himself grounded. 

Eddie broken off, intending to kiss Richie’s neck but Richie spoke. “Eds wait, wait a second.” He adjusted his glasses and a chill ran through Eddie. 

“Fuck I- you didn’t-” Eddie felt himself flush from head to toe and he tried to crawl off Richie but the other man’s hands held him tight.

“Stop. I don’t want you to move. Ever.” Richie said, waiting until Eddie relaxed a little to continued. “But we need to talk about this. About you and me? And you and Noah? A hand job in a hotel room we never talk about.”

“I was planning on a lot more than a hand job.” Eddie mumbled and Richie groaned, closing his eyes..

“Not helping. I’m trying to be an adult here Eddie. I’ve liked you for months, I don’t want to mess it up.” Richie looked up at him with such love and earnsty that his heart cracked open.

Eddie ran a hand through Richie’s hair, watching him lean into the touch. “I’ve like you too. I want to try this with you.” His hand curved down to Richie’s cheek. “I was using Noah as an excuse. I’m scared to date, especially someone that I like this much.”

Richie turned his head to kiss Eddie’s palm. “We can go slow.” He offered. Eddie glanced down, looking at their position and Richie chuckled. “Starting now.”

He nodded, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Richie’s lips. “I’d like that.”

Richie smiled at him, leaning in to wrap his arms around Eddie. His next sentence was muffled. “Then you have to get off my lap. I’ve had wet dreams about things like this.”

“Me too.” Eddie admitted, sliding off and next to Richie. 

The other man groaned. “That’s going on the list for later. I want to hear every dream you’ve had about me. For now though,” he pointed to the TV. “Should we finish this movie?”

Eddie scooted closer, putting his head on Richie’s shoulder. “I’m in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy I love this little fic. It's a (late) bday gift for the AMAZING AMYYYYY happy birthday dear!
> 
> Also, might write a part two? lmk what you think.


End file.
